criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hope Newman
"Hope" redirects here. For the Grim Chapel young woman, see Hope Woodford. Hope Newman is a main character appearing in Season 7 of Criminal Case, where she serves as the Tech Expert of the Supernatural Hunters. Profile Hope has black eyes and chopped black hair. She wears a red plaid shirt with a white collar over a black mesh undershirt. She sports red lipstick, a black choker, and a silver piercing through her left nostril. Generally uptight, Hope refers to her colleagues in an exceedingly formal manner. It is known that Hope shares an RV with Gwen, whom she often clashes with due to their extremely contrasting personalities, and was homeschooled. Events of Criminal Case Hashtag Murder After arresting Marigold Carson's killer, Hope updated Gwen and the player about the ghost possession murders. She revealed that she had found three other tarot card murders going back five years, prompting the team to suspect that they were dealing with a serial-killing ghost. Hope explained that the victims were all loved ones of the killers and that the killers were all successful in the natural resources sector. She then revealed that all three of the previous killers had committed suicide in prison, causing Gwen to worry about her girlfriend, Justine Bankston, who was one of the latest killers, the other being Jesse Adams. A One-Wolf Open Slay After arresting Ruth Wu's killer, Hope and the player helped repair Santa Claus's GPS. After Hope asked Santa about the identity of her parents, he told her that he did not know who they were. He then reminded Hope to enjoy Christmas with those around her. Later, Gwen and the player followed Hope to the town center. Gwen told Hope that she had gotten a Christmas present for her. Hope found the gift box and uncovered a guinea pig inside. She named the guinea pig "Scrooge" and joined the rest of the team at their Christmas party. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Supernatural Hunters, Hope has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Hope performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Blood Lust *Unlocked Camera (06:00:00) *Mina's Phone (06:00:00) Case #2: One Bigfoot in the Grave *Unchained Trap (12:00:00) *Geoelectrical Device (09:00:00) Case #3: The Curse of Black Ridge *Restored Device (12:00:00) *FBI Files (09:00:00) Case #4: Hour of the Wolf *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) Case #5: Immortal Combat *Key (06:00:00) Case #6: Bad Vibes *Note with Numbers (12:00:00) *Time Capsule (09:00:00) Case #7: Gut Out *Message on Machine (12:00:00) *Unlocked Laptop (09:00:00) Case #8: Hashtag Murder *Strange Device (03:00:00) *Check (12:00:00) *Phone (09:00:00) Case #9: Mad World *Mask Tag (12:00:00) *Unlocked Camera (09:00:00) *Schmidt's Password (09:00:00) Case #10: The Ghost of Murders Past *Unlocked Phone (12:00:00) *Gag Order (09:00:00) Case #11: A One-Wolf Open Slay *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Spy Cam (09:00:00) *Santa's GPS (09:00:00) Case #12: Dead Heat *Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) Case #13: Weirder Stuff *SD Cards (09:00:00) *Numbers (09:00:00) Case #14: Winter Murderland *Victim's Camera (09:00:00) *Restraining Order (09:00:00) *Planner (09:00:00) Case #15: The Tree of Death *Victim's Laptop (12:00:00) Case #16: This American Death *Unlocked Camera (12:00:00) *Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) Case #17: Don't Die over Spilled Milk *CD (12:00:00) *Unlocked Security Camera (09:00:00) *Confidential Stuff (09:00:00) Case #18: Over the Edge *Victim's Messages (12:00:00) *Piece of Metal (09:00:00) Case #19: A Murder of Crows *Tablet (12:00:00) *Cat (09:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Hope to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any case in Supernatural Investigations) and provide hint bonuses. She is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case) Case appearances Gallery Screenshots HNewmanSupernaturalC330.png|Hope, as she appeared in Hashtag Murder (Case #8 of Supernatural Investigations). HNewmanSupernatural.png|Grinning Hope-C327-2-WithPriyaholdingDrAculushead.png|Hope with Priya holding Dr Aculus' head. HopeLabRender.png|Hope's lab render. HopeTimetilCompletion.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. HopeHints.png|The player may choose Hope to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Supernatural Investigations case) and provide hint bonuses. HopeBenandPriyaReports.png|Hope fills in a report for the player. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Supernatural Hunters personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Quasi-suspects